


We Are Broken

by Mazeu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rape Recovery, Slavery, War, this was a long time coming, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeu/pseuds/Mazeu
Summary: There have been rumours about a prison near him, but Baekhyun never believed that he would be there one day. Oh, he was wrong. So wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark. It was so dark that he couldn’t see his own hand before his eyes. He didn’t know for how long he was in the back of the truck, but it must have been long. It was dusty, dirty and rich with the smell of blood, vomit and dried faeces. It was unbearable, but to not be able to see anything was worst, at least for him it was. He was captured, taken away from his family – they sold him for a few dollars to buy food and clothes for the hard winter that was about to come. He couldn’t be angry, he couldn’t. He would’ve done the same to survive, he guessed. Although it was dark, he closed his eyes, he tried to ignore the gross smells and to concentrate on something more bearable. He tried to remember what his home was like. A little cabin in a small village, a huge green space around his house, flowers everywhere and animals and tress. It was beautiful, no unreal for him now. He smiled a little, bitter smile.

Right in that moment the truck stopped and its back door opened and he opened his eyes to just close them again because the sun was too bright for his eyes, too used to just see darkness around him. Three tall men started to take out everyone out of the truck, everyone who was still alive, of course. Now he could see all the corpses inside the truck. More dead people than people being alive were taken out. He swallowed hard, trying hard not to throw up, and the next second he got dragged out into the sunlight which felt more like hell than actual heaven in that moment because he didn’t know what was about to happen to him. He looked around and saw a factory, a huge one. It was dark and grey, a colour he didn’t know existed. The three men dragged the survivors to a small little tent village where every one of them got pushed in a tent with a blanket and a uniform that was as grey as the factory itself. No words were exchanged, he didn’t know what was happening to him. He didn’t know where he was and what he should do. Again, he swallowed hard and it took all his willpower to not vomit right in front of him. He always got told to not show weakness to other people, at least Baekhyun’s father told him that.

Baekhyun held the blanket and uniform close to himself. He felt dirty, so dirty. His black hair was crusty and clued to his forehead. Slowly he turned around and he saw that he was in a tent with only four beds. That’s good, right? He thought and saw the only bed without a blanket. He put his own one on it and sat down on it, face in his hands and he started to cry. He sobbed and laid down on the hard bed. Suddenly he felt the presence of someone else and he quickly jumped to his feet. He saw a tall man, with washed hair and uniform like his. At first, he thought that it was one of the people who brought him here, but he was wrong.

“Are you new?”, the tall guy asked with a deep voice that frightened Baekhyun and he jumped for a second, before he slowly nodded. The guy sighed and got closer to Baekhyun who stepped a few steps back, too scared to get closer to him. “Don’t worry, I’m not one of the soldiers. I was captured just like you”, he explained to Baekhyun.

“How do you know I’m captured?”, Baekhyun asked and just now he realised how rough and broken his voice sounded.

“Because no one wants to work in this prison on their own. We’re all here against our will with little hope to ever escape”, the taller explained and he began to put away two blankets that laid on the other beds. “The two died today. They killed themselves. Been together for two years now. May Kyungsoo and Jongin be at a better place now”, he sighed and throw one blanket to Baekhyun. “We can keep them. It’s getting quite cold here in winter. And I’m Chanyeol, by the way, hope you won’t kill me at night”, he said smiling. He smiled. Baekhyun frowned.

“I’m Baekhyun. And I have a question for you.” Chanyeol looked at him and nodded. “How can you smile in a situation like that? Two of your friends are dead and we’re here for the rest of our lives and we must work our fucking asses off otherwise we get things that are worse than death, to be honest. At least that’s what I heard because not much is coming out of here”, Baekhyun nearly screamed at Chanyeol, tears running down his face, voice rough and he was hiccupping. Confused Chanyeol looked at him. He gave him a piece of clothing that apparently was his tissue.

“You know, Baekhyun, I’ve been here for, I think, 3 to 4 years now. I’ve seen almost everything. Murder, suicide and violence that is too cruel to ever talk about, but you know what I have?” Baekhyun shook his head as Chanyeol sat next to him on his bed. “I have hope. It’s small, I know. But I have it and it’s the only thing that keeps me alive in here. And I know that you just got here but you need to have hope as well, you understand? You can’t let them win, okay?”, he said and smiled again. Baekhyun is speechless. But whipped away his tears and took a deep breath before he nodded.

“I have another question, Chanyeol. Can I take a shower somewhere? I know it’s much to ask but I feel so disgusting right now”, Baekhyun said and tried to run a hand through his hair which was impossible to do. Chanyeol laughed as he stood up and reached to one of the small lockers. He handed Baekhyun a towel and a piece of soap. He decided to show Baekhyun around before he was going to show him the shower rooms. It was a complete grey complex of an “u” shaped building. On the left next to the building where the tent camp. On the right was a garden that was the only thing that wasn’t grey and kind of reminded Baekhyun that his home used to look like that as well, not that he could go to the garden, apparently just the prison owners could, as Chanyeol told him. It was depressing, really. People working, it was dirty and everyone was so skinny and full of dust and dirt. They stopped at the showers where Chanyeol let Baekhyun alone but waited outside because it was too dangerous to let him completely alone on his first day here.

Baekhyun let the water flow over his body. He closed his eyes and breathed in for a second. The black haired decided to forget about his home for now and concentrate on not getting killed in this prison; he washed all negative thoughts away. It wasn’t like he could do anything about his situation anyway, so why bother to waste energy? That’s just how he was, cheerful, that’s how his parents raised him before they sold him. He shook his head and didn’t want to waste more time, so he took the soup and started to clean himself, his body first, then his raven black hair. He sighed in relief because he already felt better, he took his towel and started to dry himself as the door opened and a head peeked in. Baekhyun shrieked and hid his body behind the towel.

“Sorry, Baekhyun, just wanted to make sure you’re alright”, Chanyeol said and smirked before he closed the door again. Shaking his head Baekhyun put his new uniform on and dried his hair to go out. He opened the door and smiled at Chanyeol.

“Sorry, I took so long.” Chanyeol smiled back at him mentally saying that he didn’t really take too long and it was fine. Together they walked back to the tent, mostly in comfortable silent until Chanyeol was the first to speak up.

“You know, smiling here in is rare, so please don’t lose it, okay?”, he said and stopped in his tracks, so did Baekhyun who looked at him in confusion. “People tend to forget how to smile when they’re here for too long. They forget hope and happiness and I know that it is hard to believe that you could be happy in a situation like this one here, but believe me, I have hope that we can escape here. So, even if we stay in here for a really long time, don’t forget to smile, okay?” Baekhyun nodded and they continued to walk.

As they arrived at their shared tent, they step inside just to find a letter on Baekhyun’s bed that seemed to be from the prison itself. He opened it up and started reading, Chanyeol behind him peeking over his shoulder to read along.

“I’m going to work in the kitchen?”, he asked in confusion and looked over to Chanyeol who just shrugged. “Where do you work?”

“The washing rooms. Not too bad, actually. I think we are both kind of lucky with our work places! And I know someone from the kitchen, we could meet with him and his roommate if you want to, they’re nice”, Chanyeol explained, running a hand through his also black hair.

“Yes, that would be great.” It wasn’t really dark yet, so they still had a bit of time to actually meet Chanyeol’s friends. They walked over the prison territory and Baekhyun looked around again. Now that the sun was slowly going down, the prison looked even more grey and evil. He shivered for a second before Chanyeol pulled him out of his thoughts.

“This is their tent. They share it with four other people but they all work the night shift, so we don’t have to worry about them, they should’ve left a few minutes ago”, Chanyeol explained before he entered the tent without warning the other two. “Hey, you two, I bought someone new!”, he said and the others looked to them. One with dark brown hair, small curls and a nice smile, Baekhyun thought, that was Jongdae. The other one, Minseok, had blonde hair and was a bit smaller than Baekhyun himself and he didn’t really trust him, he could see that and understand that as well.

“I’m Baekhyun”, he said shortly and together with Chanyeol he sat on one of the beds.

“I’m Jongdae, this is Minseok, my boyfriend”, Jongdae explained. Baekhyun nodded. He never had a boyfriend, never had the chance to. He was only 20, always worked with his parents on their farm. “So, Chanyeol, why exactly are you guys here?”

“Well, Baekhyun here will work with you in the kitchen, I thought it would be good idea that you guys get to know each other before that.”

“He is that new? He just arrived today?”, Minseok asked, looking a bit shocked. Baekhyun looked down, biting his bottom lip.

“Min, don’t put him down even more. You look pretty good considering you just arrived today, Baekhyun. How did you get here?”, Jongdae asked, putting a hand on Baekhyun’s knee. Chanyeol told him later that Jongdae had a best friend before that died on his first day and now he is always kind of worried when someone’s arrived at the prison, also he was someone who is really open to other people especially friends from friends; so, every friend of Chanyeol was his friend.

“My parents sold me to the prison. They, ehm, needed money to survive the winter”, Baekhyun explained, his voice husky and he was trying not to cry. “Sorry, but I really don’t want to talk about it more, Jongdae.”

“Sorry, you don’t have to, okay? I just wanted to know because I had the same experience, Baekhyun, so let’s be friends, alright?”, Jongdae said with a big smile, almost as big as Chanyeol’s when he told him about his hope and escaping plan. “I can’t wait to work with you tomorrow.”

“Guys, I don’t want to interrupt your bond or whatever, but it’s getting quite dark outside and you know what happens once it’s dark, Chanyeol.” Confused Baekhyun looked at the said. Chanyeol sighed.

“They punish you, if you are out when it’s dark. We don’t know why, not yet at least.”

“One of the many things we don’t know about this god damn prison, but one thing we will find out, some day”, Minseok answered and got off the bed. “You better go now, or one of the guards will get you two and it would be bad on your first day, Baekhyun”, he added, his voice bitter and his thumb running over his wrist, Jongdae was by his side, pressing his lips against his cheek, mentally telling him that he wasn’t alone in this, that he was there with his. Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s wrist and got off the bed. Before they left the tent, he turned around.

“I’m sorry, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch and work. Bye.” He said before leaving the tent and walking back to their own. The sun was almost down when they arrived at their tent, just in time. “So, do you like them, Baekhyun?”, Chanyeol asked as he sat down on his bed that was the opposite of Baekhyun’s own bed.

“They seem nice, I guess. Sorry, Chanyeol, I’m just tired and still confused about all of this. Also, I just arrived here today and I have no idea what to think about all of this.” Baekhyun sighed and rolled onto his bed.

“I can understand that, but wait until tomorrow, you will understand a lot more. And one more thing again: don’t let them put you down, Baekhyun. They know what to say. Things like your parents never loved you and shit, don’t listen to them, they want to break you. They tried that with every one of us.”

“What did they do you, Chanyeol. If I may ask, of course?”

Chanyeol coughed shortly and then put his arms behind his back to relax. “They said that they have my brother, my small brother, Sehun. And that they would do awful things to him if I’m not listening to them. Turns out they didn’t have him, he escaped, I don't know how or why he left me alone, but whatever it's in the past and it's good to know that he is somewhere save”, he explained, his voice calm and he made Baekhyun feel comfortable. Baekhyun smiled.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and fell asleep a few seconds later.

“Yes, that’s alright, Baekhyun.”

 

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up early. He was nervous, it was his first day at the prison of nightmares. He took a deep breath; Chanyeol was at work already and left him alone. He let run his fingers through his hair, he didn’t even want to know how he looked right then. Suddenly the tent “door” sprung open and a smiling Jongdae got in.

“Good morning, Baekhyun! I decided to pick you up today, I mean it’s your first day”, Jongdae explained and Baekhyun smiled at him. “You look good, did you sleep well at your first night here?”, Jongdae asked as they left the tent and made their way to the huge building.

“I was really exhausted and literally felt asleep as soon my body hit the mattress. You guys were really nice to me yesterday, thank you so much for that, Jongdae”, Baekhyun said scratching the back of his neck and suddenly he felt a hand taking his. They stopped walking, Jongdae looked intensely at him.

“Baekhyun, we are all in this shit here together. And I know you’re new, but Chanyeol isn’t someone who trusts people easily since the stuff with Sehun happened, I bet he told you about it”, Baekhyun nodded “and if he trusts you, then so do Minseok and I. We all want to get out of here as fast as possible, okay? Let’s be friends, yes?” Baekhyun was shocked at Jongdae’s words, but also touched, so he nodded. Jongdae took his wrist and started to move faster. “We’re getting late and that would be bad for your first day, wouldn’t it?”, he said smiling.

When they arrived, Baekhyun was shocked. The kitchen was a mess. A lot of people and a lot of dirt. And a lot of food that reminded Baekhyun that he hadn’t eaten in probably three days, he just had water on his way to the prison.

“Inmate 04, you’re new, right? Get your ass over to the dishes. Inmate 21, go with him, we can’t afford to lose any of the dishes to someone who can’t even handle a cup”, said the kitchen chef. Baekhyun and Jongdae just looked at each other before they did what they were told to do. They started cleaning the dishes. A lot of dishes. Cups, plates, forks, knives and other things. All of them dirty and some of them covered in blood. The soap hurt their hands, but they didn’t really care. They were talking about their past, what they like and what they don’t like.

“What do you mean you don’t like cucumbers? They’re basically just water, how can you hate them?”, Jongdae asked, maybe a bit too loud. One inmate got closer to them and judged Baekhyun from head to toe.

“Who is this Jongdae? Your new toy? Is Minseok already gone?”, the guy asked. “Is he finally brave enough to kill himself after everything that happened? And after you turned him gay?” Baekhyun looked – confused and hurt – to Jongdae who stood next to him. He seemed calm, probably used to these words. “What? No answer, Jongdae? Did you suck too much last night, hm?” Baekhyun had enough. He let go of his towel and put the plate beside.

“Who do you think you are speaking to him like that, huh?”, Baekhyun said, his voice deeper than usual. “Let us do our job and fuck off.” Baekhyun didn’t know where the hell he got that braveness from, but he wanted to protect Jongdae. They were friends, right?

“Oh, he got a big mouth. Who are you? A new one? Cute. Probably already turned gay by this guy here. Just like he did with Minseok. And probably Chanyeol, too. Poor him, he was a great guy.”

“For your knowledge, I was gay before I got to this god forsaken place. And secondly can you please leave us the fuck alone. What kind of sexuality someone has is nothing of your concern”, Baekhyun answered him and still stood in front of Jongdae who looked at him in shock, so did the guy who wanted to say something, but the kitchen chef was faster and got to them to break the conversation. They both got back to doing the dishes.

“Wow, Baekhyun. I didn’t know you had such a tongue”, Jongdae said drying a plate. Baekhyun laughed. “What is so funny?”

“I was just telling him the truth and, also my mother always told me to tell people when they are annoying or bothering me and to protect people who could need my help. And this guy seriously needed to fuck off”, he simply answered. Jongdae just shook his head before he leaned his head against Baekhyun’s.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. Are you really gay, though?”, he whispered. Baekhyun wanted to answer him, but he didn’t get a chance to do so. A loud alarm rang and everything stood still for a second. “The workers got back from the mines and everywhere else. We need to help feed them now”, Jongdae explained and took Baekhyun’s wrist again, pulling him out the kitchen to the cafeteria. A lot of black from dust looking men came inside the cafeteria in a line to get their food. Baekhyun looked around. They were so many. And they all looked so skinny. And the food that arrived explained why: a thin soup with a small piece of bread. Baekhyun pulled on Jongdae’s uniform shirt.

“Is this really all they get to eat?” Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun stood there in shock for a few moments before Jongdae showed him the food output where they needed to help. All the workers looked tired, sick and exhausted and this got confirmed when one of the miners suddenly broke down on the floor. Suddenly three guards were around him, pulling him back to his feet, but he couldn’t stand anymore. And then they started doing something that Baekhyun was sure he will never forget: they started to hit him with their bats until he couldn’t move anymore. Baekhyun threw his hand over his mouth in shock. Tears were forming in his eyes, but Jongdae told him to stay quiet otherwise he will be next to him on the floor with the same amount of blood. Baekhyun took a deep breath and looked over Jongdae’s shoulder, he couldn’t look, he just couldn’t. He felt like shit, nothing compared to the guy on the ground, but he felt horrible. He couldn’t do anything, nothing. Soon enough the screaming stopped and Baekhyun was sure that the guy was dead, or at least unconscious.

“Everyone, back to your work! Here is nothing to see!”, a guard screamed, looking angry. Baekhyun hold onto Jongdae like his life depend on it, which it probably did, and bit into his shoulder, he was scared to start crying or, worse, screaming.

“Come on, Baekhyun, we have to give them the soup. I know it’s hard to look away, but we must. And can you please stop biting me, Minseok gets angry when someone else leaves a mark on my body, not that anyone does that”, Jongdae said, patting Baekhyun on the back and they both started working again. Both were hungry, real hungry. They worked for six more hours before a bell starting ringing and now every worker who worked at the kitchen or the washing room came into the cafeteria. Finally, thought Baekhyun. He took one bowl of soup and a piece of bread. That was everything that he would get to eat today, but he didn’t really care. He was just hungry.

“Baekhyun! Jongdae!”, Chanyeol yelled as he, and Minseok, saw both smaller boys who just sat down at a table. Baekhyun and Jongdae waved and waited for Minseok and Chanyeol to get their bowl and sit down as well. “Hey, you two!”, he taller one said and sat opposite of Baekhyun. “So, how was your first day?” Jongdae just shook his head, mentally telling him to not ask. Even Minseok could read Baekhyun facial expression. He looked horrible, even pale. But Chanyeol was too stupid to get something like that. Baekhyun took a spoonful of soup before he decided to answer Chanyeol’s question.

“Shocking”, he answered shortly, looking over to Jongdae, who sat next to him.

“He saw how someone got beaten up. That’s hard, even for this camp and on his first day. And he bit a fucking wound in my shoulder.”

“I was close to scream and sorry, I didn’t want to lay next to him, Jongdae!”, Baekhyun defend himself and pouted. Minseok raised an eyebrow, judging him. “Please, don’t hit me, Minseok!”, he plead. Jongdae started to laugh.

“I won’t, don’t worry about it! What the hell did you tell him, Jongdae?”, Minseok asked, now looking at his boyfriend in question. Jongdae shrugged. “He has it hard enough, don’t be mean to him. And don’t tell me you’re not because the three of us know how much you like making fun of someone.”

“I just said that you get angry when someone else bites me, Minseok, nothing serious. I was trying to cheer him up, right Baekhyun?” Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to shrug, he smiled a bit, then looking at Chanyeol, who looked sorry.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I shouldn’t have asked”, he said in a quiet voice. Baekhyun took a bite of his bread and shook his head.

“It’s alright, don’t worry. I would’ve told you anyway. We are friends, right?” Chanyeol smiled like a giant idiot and nodded.

“Not to disturb you newly love birds, but has anyone of you seen Zitao? We wanted to talk about the plan and he is a part of this”, Jongdae asked, putting down his spoon and looking around to find that Zitao guy.

“Who is Zitao?”, Baekhyun asked, confused.

“A friend of us, he works at the reception and usually has the same break as we have. He is an important part of our plan to get out of here”, Chanyeol explained. “He is here almost as long as I am.” Baekhyun nodded, understanding.

“How long are you guys here, if you don’t mind me asking?”, Baekhyun asked and he know it wasn’t right to ask, but he wanted to know. It seems like they’ve been here for so long, how they talk and how “relaxed” they seem.

“So, Jongdae is here for two years, Minseok for nearly four and I am for three or something, honestly I stopped counting. and I think Zitao is here for a bit more than two years. He’s a cool guy”, Chanyeol explained as he ate the rest of his soup.

Baekhyun nodded and also finished eating his soup as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around to see a face he didn’t know. That guy smiled at him like he knew him.

“There you are, Zitao. We were just talking about you. This guy who just looked at you, like you want to kill him, is Baekhyun he arrived just yesterday and he shares a tent with me”, Chanyeol casually explained while Zitao took a seat next to Chanyeol.

“Ah, you must be inmate 04, I read about you in my files this morning. Must be tough to be sold by your own parents for money and food”, Zitao said, smiling at Baekhyun, like he knew shit about him. Baekhyun frowned. Something that rarely happened. He tried to stay calm because that Zitao guy was Chanyeol and the other’s friend. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Yeah, I can totally see that”, Baekhyun answered sharply as he clutched his nails into his thighs, a thing he started whenever he was nervous or angry and right now it was definitely the second option. He knew this guy for like 20 seconds and he already couldn’t stand him.

“Guys, calm down. Zitao, Baekhyun is new here, stop putting a number on him, he is like us. A freaking person”, Minseok said. Another rare thing, Minseok speaking up against Zitao, but he was someone with a strong mind for injustice, and Zitao was just wrong to first judge Baekhyun by his file and call him a number which is something the guards do here to put themselves above the inmates. Jongdae looked at his boyfriend, kind of in shock and in pride because he stood up against Zitao.

“Anyway guys, we need to discuss our escape plan. The day is getting closer and I think it’s time to make a move soon. Ah, yes Baekhyun, I need to tell you the details about our plan and before anyone complaints, he will leave with us. No one needs to stay in this prison for more time than necessary.” The others, even Zitao, agreed to that. “So, as Zitao is in the reception part of this prison, we can tell us when there will be a delivery of new inmates and that’s our best chance to escape. He guards will be too busy escorting the new inmates, so we escape through the back gate that will have almost now protection. Zitao knows martial arts, so, he can fight our way through the rest of the guards there.”

“I know some fighting sports as well. Don’t look at me like that, it’s true”, Baekhyun said and Jongdae looked at him in shock.

“That’s amazing. So, you two are going to be our fighters in this and then we escape through the back gate and hopefully run fast enough into the forest and find a place to hide for a bit”, Chanyeol explained. “When is the next delivery, Zitao?”

“In three weeks. And it’s going to be a huge one, so our chances to escape are even better than before”, Zitao told the others, resting his head on his hand. Chanyeol clapped his hand, his smile very wide. Too wide.

“Inmates, it’s time to get back to work!” All five jumped from their seats.

 

Three weeks passed since the last time they got together and spoke about their plan. The five of them tried to be as normal as possible, to not draw any attention to them. Baekhyun got a good view about how things worked out at the camp or prison how the inmates called it themselves. They build things not knowing for what exactly and they don’t know where they were and that was one reason why the five of them needed to escape, to answer all the bloody questions they had.

The time for their plan got closer and closer, the huge transport truck was almost at the camp, Jongdae and Baekhyun took the early shift, so they were done with their work for the day and had time to walk around and to meet up with Chanyeol and Minseok who were on their break. The door opened with a load sound and a huge bell rang as it entered the camp. All guards were at the front door. The four looked at each other and started to run, faster and faster, but they met a surprise at the back gate. Zitao was there as he told them he would be, but he wasn’t alone, no. At least ten guards were with him. They all stopped running. Baekhyun hold Chanyeol’s hand as Zitao began to speak.

“That’s them, the four of them want to escape from here!”, Zitao yelled and the guards came closer and caught Jongdae and Minseok first, shoving them onto the ground face first. Then Chanyeol was the next one on the ground, it took two guards to pin him down.

“Zitao, what are you doing?”, Chanyeol screamed, his voice breaking, but Zitao couldn’t answer or he did but Chanyeol didn’t listen because he heard Baekhyun scream next to him. Two guards forcing him away from the other three and Zitao.

“Chanyeol!”, he screamed, tears running down his face, he tried to struggle as much he could but the two men were too strong for him alone. Chanyeol tried to get up from the ground, but now three guards were holding him down. “Chanyeol, help me!” Baekhyun got one more glaze at Chanyeol who looked at him in shock before the door closed behind him and it got dark, so dark that Baekhyun, again, couldn’t see anything.

“Inmate 68, you get one ration more per day for telling us about the four others”, the officer told Zitao who smiled at Chanyeol who just spit at him. “Let the other three go, we have the new one to get punish in their place.”

“Where did you take him?”, Jongdae asked, already on his feet again, standing next to Minseok but both were still hold by guards. The officer grinned at them and then he looked directly at Minseok.

“Inmate 99, you should know what will happen to him. I mean it happened to you as well in the first week you got here.” With that the guards let go of Minseok, Jongdae and Chanyeol. Minseok, though, turned completely pale, like snow on a really cold winter day, he started to shiver like he was freezing and tears ran over his face in horror.. and fear. Jongdae held his hand as powerful as he could, he started to cry as well and let his thump run over Minseok’s scar on his wrist. Chanyeol stood up and looking at the door. He felt so useless and powerless, like he did when Sehun vanished right before his eyes. He and Baekhyun got closer in the last weeks, like close friends, maybe more although they didn’t talk about it. Chanyeol started to scream as loud as he could, until his lungs and his voice couldn’t take it anymore. Zitao walked past them, a wide grin on his face. Chanyeol swore he would kill this bastard, he swore it for Baekhyun and himself.

“Come on, Chanyeol. Let’s go back and wait for Baekhyun to come back”, Jongdae said, carefully touching Chanyeol’s arm to comfort him. Minseok looked at Chanyeol, a serious gaze on him.

“He’ll need you, and Jongdae and me when he comes back. We need to be strong for him, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol had never seen Minseok this serious and concerned about someone that wasn’t Chanyeol himself or Jongdae because Minseok wasn’t someone to easily trust people that he didn’t know for long and he was wrong about Zitao, he trusted him and now Baekhyun was gone for no one knew how long. The tallest nodded slowly and the three of them walked to the tents, he turned around one more time to look at the door that felt so heavy behind him.

 

It's been three days since Baekhyun vanished and Chanyeol is slowly but clearly losing his hope to see his friend again. The sun already disappeared behind the horizon when Chanyeol returned to his tent. Tired and sad he opened it only to find someone sitting in the dark. His shirt ripped and hanging loosely from his shoulders, his black hair messy and his face down to the ground. The taller almost tripped over his own feet when he ran to Baekhyun and landed on his knees bevor him.

“Baekhyun”, he whispered to not frighten the other more, she shivered and only now Chanyeol could see that his hair was sticky with sweat, blood and cum, he knew exactly what happened, also because Baekhyun’s whole body told the story. His body was full of bruises, scratches, dry and fresh blood, more cum and dirt. They didn’t even bother cleaning him after what they did to him. Carefully Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his. Blankly Baekhyun starred to the ground, not looking at Chanyeol, not saying a word, but he didn’t have to. Anger, fear and hate started to rise in Chanyeol, he tried to stay calm but it was hard. He felt so useless and helpless, he didn’t know what to do. He took a deep breath and stood up to get his soap and a towel. “Come with me, I’ll clean you”, he said, his voice calm and quiet. He helped Baekhyun to get up and like touching a new born he got him to the shower.

“I’m going to undress you, okay? If you don’t want this, just let me know. I’ll be careful.” He slowly took Baekhyun’s shirt off and then his pants. His blood froze in his body. Baekhyun’s legs looked worse than his upper body. Deep marks and cuts, dry blood and come on his butt. “Oh god, Baekhyun, what did they do to?”, he whispered, fighting with tears, but he had to stay strong for Baekhyun. He let the water spray over the smaller’s body, with care he let the soap wander over the body, taking care to not touch the scratches and cuts too much. He did clean him as much he could and dried him. Chanyeol gave him new pants and a new shirt bevor he returned to the tent and laid him down in his bed, putting the blanket over him. He turned around to sleep in his bed, but he felt something held onto his shirt. He looked down to Baekhyun, who for the first time, looked at him and shook his head, giving him a signal, in his own way, to stay with him. Chanyeol smiled a little bit and climbed into the way too small bed, after giving it a second thought he decided to not put his arms around Baekhyun and to just keep them to himself, as Baekhyun faced the opposite site from Chanyeol.

The next day came too early for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, especially when a too awake Jongdae jumps into the tent to wake Chanyeol up for work with Minseok waiting outside. But this time even Jongdae stood there just starring at Chanyeol, who just woke up, and Baekhyun who was still asleep next to Chanyeol, curled up like a baby and shivering.

“Minseok, come in, fast. He is back”, Jongdae said, without taking one step forward. Carefully to not wake up Baekhyun up, the taller stood up and walked to his friend, after he put the blanket over his smaller friend. Minseok got inside and with big eyes he looked to Baekhyun.

“When did he come back?”, Minseok asked, quiet and he already felt bad for Baekhyun, he looked tired although he was still asleep.

“Last evening, he just sat there, not talking, nothing. I washed him and got him new clothes but that’s all I could do”, Chanyeol explained and his gaze was fixed to the small frame on the bed. “And the worst is, he must work again today, otherwise he has to except another punishment. I’ll try to wake him up, okay? You two go ahead.” Jongdae nodded and left the tent, Minseok stayed for another minute.

“Chanyeol, listen, he probably won’t open up for a long time, when you need help with anything, let me know, alright? And please, really do it”, he almost begged and Chanyeol was shocked, but he nodded and promised him to do that. Minseok left as well and Chanyeol walked over to the bed and sat down on his knees. He took a deep breath and carefully touched Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun, hey, wake up”, he said in a quiet and calm voice, afraid to startle the other. He shook him and slowly the other opened his eyes, blinded from the sun he pressed them together again. Baekhyun rolled over to Chanyeol’s side and looked at him. “Morning, Baek. I hate it to wake you up, but you have to get up, only if you can, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and lifted himself up on his elbows and then got out of the bed, his legs were still weak but he tried his best to not let Chanyeol know, which obviously failed. “Jongdae is waiting for you at work, he was here to wake us up, but he failed as it seems.” He tried to smile to show Baekhyun that he doesn’t need to be afraid anymore, he didn’t know if he succeeded with it; he had to try it though. Again, Baekhyun just nodded and then left Chanyeol’s and his tent to leave for work.

Apparently Zitao did a good work in telling everyone what happened to Baekhyun because everyone looked at him like he was ghost or someone back from the dead. Baekhyun arrived at the kitchen and the only one who wasn’t starring at him was Jongdae who ran up to him and hugged him tight but still careful in case he had any wounds he could open on accident. He hugged him back for a second after a few moments he hesitated.

“I’m so happy you’re back, Baek. It was so boring without you. It’s weird to not have his best friend around me”, Jongdae said, smiling. Baekhyun had a small smile on his face, almost not visible to Jongdae and nodded. They started working and Jongdae talked to him what happened during the time he wasn’t there, pretending or trying to avoid to topic itself because he knew he did need to open about himself and he couldn’t do that now, but Baekhyun didn’t say any word to him. Work seemed shorter than usual, at least for Jongdae, and their break arrived. They got their food and sat down on the table. Chanyeol and Minseok arrived as well. The taller sat across from Baekhyun and Minseok from Jongdae.

“I’m glad you’re back, Baekhyun. It was really quiet without you here”, Minseok sat, not smiling, just looking at him with an emotion on his face that says he knew what he has been through and that he’s there for him whenever he needs him to be, which is a rare emotion for Minseok, he didn’t trust people that easily. Baekhyun looked at him for second and then began eating, but not for long, he couldn’t eat anything. His whole stomach began to ache and he stood up from his chair and left to the washing rooms that are near the cafeteria, leaving the others surprised.

“I run after him”, Jongdae said and left his seat to run after Baekhyun, who just puked his guts out on the toilet. “Baek, are you alright?”, he asked and Baekhyun shook his head, a single tear running over his face, he kneeled on the floor his forehead on the toilet bowl cooling down. Jongdae sat down next to him, running a hand over his back. “Ssch, calm down. Everything’s alright now, I am here, we are to protect you, Baek”, he whispered and let his hand go through Baekhyun’s black hair. Baekhyun sobbed more and more and let everything out for a few minutes, bevor he stood up with Jongdae’s help and cleaned himself up. “Baek, look at me. If you want to talk about it, you know about what, let me know, okay? You are my best friend and I want to help you.” Jongdae looked at him and was, for the first time Baekhyun can actually remember, serious. He shook his head and just hugged Jongdae for a short time. Jongdae rubbed his eyes and took Baekhyun’s hand in his. “Come, let’s go back, the other must be worried.”

 

Baekhyun came back two weeks ago and he still didn’t talk to anyone. Not Jongdae, to who he got even closer after their incident in the wash room. Not to Chanyeol, to who he was attracted to, he knew that, but he couldn’t get closer, no he couldn’t. Not to Minseok, who always looked at him like he wanted to talk so bad, to help him to ease the pain, to make it easier for him. Baekhyun didn’t know if it was possible to make it easier though. He felt so broken from the inside, he felt like he would never be the same again, never be able to take a real breath or to live a real life again. He knew he wasn’t alone, but on the other hand he felt so alone, so lonely like he was the only person left on earth, like there was no one left to talk to, he knew it wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t just tell them, he couldn’t talk about the wounds inside of him that still were so fresh and deep that he was scared they could open in any moment.

The four friends sat in the cafeteria having launch, Baekhyun could finally eat something again, not much but he ate his soup at least. Chanyeol sat next to him, not eating but thinking.

“Chanyeol, you’re making me depressed. What the hell is wrong with you?”, Jongdae asked, almost throwing his slice of bread against the giant’s head. Chanyeol threw a gaze at him and then looked at his plate.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just thinking about something. Not that serious though”, he explained.

“Not that serious my ass, Chanyeol. When you’re not talking, something’s wrong. So, what the hell IS wrong?”, Jongdae asked again, pointing his fork at his friend.

“Let him be, Jongdae, if he doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t have to”, Minseok answered for him and Chanyeol thankful for his words, but that didn’t make the situation he was in easier. “Baekhyun? I want to talk to you though, can you come to mine and Jongdae’s tent after your work is done? Just if you want to, of course”, he added. Baekhyun looked at him in surprise, but nodded and finished his launch.

After work Baekhyun walked to Minseok’s tent and slowly opened it to find said man sitting on his bed. He entered it and sat down next to him and realised that Minseok was just starring at his hand, just like he did two weeks ago. He gulped.

“You did that, too, right? When you got back?”, Minseok asked. “I did it, too. The not talking as well. All that years ago, Jongdae was the one, who helped me to have a life again, I had no one else but him.” He looked at Baekhyun, smiling a bit like he was remembering a sad dream. “Baekhyun, what happened to you was traumatic, I can tell you. The same happened to me.” Baekhyun’s gaze shoot at him in shock, he didn’t know. How could he, Minseok never really talked about his past to him before.  
“When it happened to me, I was here for a week. A group of officers came to my tent every day for seven days straight. I had to keep it down, not able to make a word, I couldn’t wake up the other flatmates I had. I-I couldn’t do anything about, it just stopped on the seventh day. I didn’t talk for more than a year and then Jongdae became my flatmate and everything changed. And Baekhyun, you have to talk about it. You can talk to me, I know what you’ve been through. You can’t keep it in you for too long, it’ll break you more, I know what I’m talking about. Jongdae, Chanyeol and me we are here for you. You are not alone, you’re different from me, I was alone for most of the time, but you have friends to help you get through, but don’t get me wrong, Chanyeol probably wants to be more than just your friend but that is another story to tell you.” By the time, Minseok was done, although he knew that he didn’t tell him everything, Baekhyun was sobbing and screaming into pillow he started hugging mid through Minseok’s story.

Minseok hugged him tight, pressing him against his body, to show him he wasn’t alone. Baekhyun screamed to loud and so much his throat hurt and his lungs were empty, but he needed that, he really did.

“Minseok! Baekhyun”, Jongdae screamed from outside. “Hurry, you need to come out, something happened to Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun looked up, tears, dry and fresh, on his cheeks and Minseok stood up and crabbed his wrist to drag him along with him to Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s tent. When they arrived there, they could hear Jongdae screaming at Chanyeol.

“Are you stupid? Against Yifan? He is at least twice as strong as you are! He could’ve broken your fucking arm and worse, probably could have kill you if the officers weren’t there! Are you completely out of your mind?”, Jongdae yelled at him and Chanyeol had a towel and he sat on his bed looking down, so the blood could run down.

“What happened here, Jongdae?”, Minseok asked as he entered the tent with Baekhyun behind him. Jongdae and Chanyeol both starred at them.

“This bloody idiot here decided to fight against Yifan!”, Jongdae yelled and hit Chanyeol head.

“Au, that hurts, Jongdae!”, Chanyeol said, his voice weird from the towel. Baekhyun sat down next to him, carefully taking the towel away, Minseok looked at him as well.

“Did he break your nose, Chanyeol?”

“Yes, he bloody did. But do you know what? I broke his jaw.”

“What? Why the hell did you even start fighting?”

“He made fun of Baekhyun, calling him names and said he deserved what happened to him, he is fucking friends with Zitao, so I punched him in the face and then we started fighting and I broke his jaw”, Chanyeol said shrugging like it was nothing and you could hear how proud he was of himself, smiling like an idiot. Baekhyun let his hand ran through his hair. Yifan was known for being a strong fighter, he ended up in a small cell alone more than once.

“Chanyeol…”, Baekhyun whispered and all heads turned to his direction. It was barely a whisper, it sounded more like the wind whispered something to them than it was an actual voice, but for the four it was something important and especially for Baekhyun it was a quick step as he realised how much just listening to Minseok helped him to finally work on his own. He knew that he needed some more time and that it would hurt to work on it but he was ready, he was ready to face it.

“What did you say? Wait, you said something, right?”, Chanyeol asked to make sure it wasn’t just the wind or his mind playing games on him. Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I did”, Baekhyun said, a big smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks, happy tears this time. He wasn’t cured, of course not, but he finally realised that he had to cope with the pain that he must carry on, if not for himself than for Chanyeol, for Jongdae, for Minseok and for the hope to someday get out of the camp. Chanyeol’s eyes were clued to him, he let go of the towel and just hugged Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, you’re getting all the blood on my shirt.” Instantly, he let go of him, but just to take his face in his larger hands and to caress his cheeks with his thumps.

“I missed your voice so much, Baekhyun. I missed you”, Chanyeol was now the one whispering with a big smile and blood masking his face which made Baekhyun giggle.

“We need to get you clean, Chanyeol. You look like a mess.” Baekhyun took the other’s hand and let him out the tent, smiling at Jongdae and Minseok.

“So, he is really talking again”, Jongdae said, a hand running through his hair. “What did you do, Minseok?” he turned around to his boyfriend who shrugged.

“I just talked to him about what happened to me, well not everything.”

“You didn’t tell him about, you know what, right?”, Jongdae asked, his fingers running over the scar on Minseok’s wrist.

“No, I didn’t. I thought that maybe would have the opposite effect on him”, Minseok answered. “But I did tell him what you did for me, Jongdae, how you helped me out of that hell.”

“I know, I’m pretty awesome.”

“Way too ruin the mood, idiot.”

 

“Chanyeol, hold still!”

“But it hurts when you touch it.”

“That’s what you get when you get into a fight!”, Baekhyun hit the back of the taller’s head and continued to wash away the blood with a more red than white towel by now. “Jongdae was right, it was a stupid idea.”

“Nope, I did protect you, at least this time”, Chanyeol murmured and suddenly looked down to the floor of the shower rooms. Baekhyun kneeled in front of him with the towel in hand.

“Chanyeol, look at me”, Baekhyun whispered in a small voice, he didn’t know how much all of this put pressure on the other and how much it was eating him. Said man looked up with the saddest impression Baekhyun has seen on him so far. “None of this is your fault, alright? If there is anyone to blame it’s that fucking Zitao guy. He got me into that, not you, Chanyeol, okay?” Baekhyun smiled at him, hitting his head again. “Don’t look so sad, Yeol. A smile suits you a way better.”

“On the day they took you away, I swore to myself that I’ll kill Zitao, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do in my entire life, I will kill this guy for the pain he cursed you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol was serious, sad and happy at the same time and it was confusing, so fucking confusing for him. The black haired just looked at the other and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t put yourself in danger and get into trouble just for a guy like him.”

“I don’t do it for a guy like him, I’d do it for you, Baek.”

“Still, you shouldn’t, Chanyeol. Anyway, we should get back, come on, you giant baby.”

“I am not a baby.”

“Right a baby wouldn’t get in a freaking fight with someone twice as strong as you.”

“Stop quoting Jongdae, that’s creepy.”

 

After he finally started talking again, Baekhyun tried to make as less trouble as he could, which wasn’t that easy. Most people got to know what happened to him while he was away and they tried to provoke him every day. Thankfully Jongdae was there with him, mostly taking the attacks that weren’t even meant for him and taking the attacks that were meant for him. Jongdae was openly gay, which wasn’t really the probably, but he was openly gay with Minseok who seemed to be one of the strongest people in here and some people just didn’t accept the fact that he was attracted to the same gender. Though both didn’t really care, especially in a place like this prison.

Baekhyun talked to Minseok about what happened to him in these few days, not to Jongdae or Chanyeol, not because he didn’t just them but because Minseok seemed to know what to say or not to say in their conversations.

Baekhyun finally bloomed out again. Being his funny and selfless self. He worked with Jongdae in the kitchen, his best friend, he talked with Minseok who helped him to overcome the probably hardest time of his life and then there was Chanyeol. After everything that happened they got closer and closer. They kissed, four weeks after Baekhyun got his voice back. It was the cheesiest thing that ever happened, according to Jongdae, of course. It rained, they ran through to get to their tent. When they arrived, they were both wet to the bones and cold. Baekhyun and Chanyeol changed clothes and got under the same blanket, cuddling. Chanyeol ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, smiling at him and then It just happened. Nothing more, Baekhyun can’t, the wounds still too fresh. Jongdae literally screamed when Baekhyun told him, almost getting punished from on the guards, not that he cared anyway.

Four weeks passed since Baekhyun his back and everything is the same: the prison is torturing them, letting them work against their will, using random punishments to keep them scared. It works. For most of them. Known for loving this place was Yifan, the one who (almost) broke Chanyeol’s nose and had a broken jaw after said man punched him. He loved the power he had and what he could to everyone in the prison. Second person, was Zitao. He had an easy job, could play with people as much he wanted to. Just like the snake he was.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were in cafeteria, Minseok and Chanyeol just arrived to have dinner when suddenly a loud bell started ringing. An alarm? No one did really know. The only thing they knew was, that suddenly every guard left the cafeteria and ran outside. Something seemed to happen there. Every inmate took the message though and they all started running around, trying to get out of the building. It was loud and chaotic. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok and Chanyeol hid under the table they previously sat on.

“What the hell is going on?” Chanyeol was the first one to break the silence between them.  
“A revolt maybe?”, Baekhyun asked looking at Jongdae and Minseok, who shrugged. Carefully they looked around from under the table. Then they heard gunshots. It was only a few at the beginning but more and more were heard once people started to run out of the building. The screaming got louder and louder with every second. Jongdae looked to the door which led outside and he gasped.

“Guys, look at the door, so many fucking guards are coming in!”, he screamed and he took Minseok’s hand in his own.  
“Okay, guys, listen to me. We gonna split up, alright? We gonna try and get through this in teams and then meet somewhere save again”, Chanyeol said and the other three nodded. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun as tight as he could.  
“We will each other again, okay? And then everything will be better, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun nodded and hugged him as well, Minseok, too. Jongdae then ran off, Minseok’s hand still in his. Chanyeol looked to his side and smiled at Baekhyun, he held his face in his hand. For a second he pecked his lips, just to ran off afterwards.

It was total chaos. There were a group of people who got into the prison. Trying to free it? It seemed like it. Jongdae ran as fast as he could. Minseok right behind him. The white floor was already covered with dark dust, blood and dirt. Many inmates were dead but at least twice as many guards were, too. A few unknown bodies were under the corpses as well. They ran through the halls, a part of the prison they never saw before. It was the guard’s quarters. The doors were closed, usually. But they had no time to look around them. Suddenly something caught Jongdae’s ankles and he fell down face first. It was a guard, who was still alive. Minseok took the guard’s gun and shot a single bullet in his head. Jongdae swore that his breathing stopped for at least 1 minute after that. No word was spoken und Minseok just looked at the guard he just shot.  
“Are you okay?”, Minseok whispered and slowly he looked down to Jongdae, who was speechless, and this didn’t happen often, said man nodded and took Minseok’s hand who was helping him getting to his feet.  
“Did you really kill him?”, he asked.  
“I think so, but we don’t have the time to think about this now, Jongdae, we need to keep going”, Minseok said as they started to run again. They kept the weapon because none of the two knew what was going to happen to them. They suddenly arrived at a big room which seemed like a cafeteria for the hundreds of guards. It was huge with a lot of tables and so much free space which they haven’t seen since they got here.  
“What should we do now, Minseok?”, Jongdae asked quietly after they looked around for a door, but this had to be the end of the building or a dead end with no escape possible. They went to check the kitchen, or the small room that was supposed to be a kitchen because the guards got most of their food from the inmates’ kitchen. “I found a door, Minseok. We can get outta here!”  
“No, you can’t”, said a deep voice. Minseok and Jongdae turned around and saw Yifan, the guy who almost broke Chanyeol’s nose. “You all will stay here and wait until the revolt is over, and we can go back to work, faggots!”, he screamed at them, coming closer and closer. He didn’t know they had a gun. He didn’t stop at Jongdae, but Minseok. The first punch hit Minseok in the stomach, he moaned in pain. Jongdae looked to his side, in shock, his eyes wide and mouth open. But Yifan didn’t even think twice, before he punched him again and again. The gun fell, unnoticed by Yifan who was too busy, hitting and kicking Minseok like there’s no tomorrow, letting out his frustration about the whole situation.  
But the next thing Minseok heard, who had closed his eyes in pain, was a loud pang followed by an even louder scream. Carefully Minseok opened his eyes and there he saw the shock in Jongdae’s eyes and the gun in his shivering hands. Slowly he moved his head to the right and saw Yifan laying there, not moving but he was covered in red. Blood.  
Jongdae let the gun fall to the ground and ran to his boyfriend.  
“Are you alright?” Minseok nodded. He wasn’t really, his whole body hurt, but someone in this room had it worse. Jongdae helped him up and together, leaving Yifan and the gun behind them, they left the building and ran in the revolutionary’s arms.

 

“Chanyeol wait up! Your legs are longer than mine!”, Baekhyun yelled and Chanyeol stopped running immediately. First the shorter thought he stopped because he told him so, but the second Chanyeol groaned and started to run again, he knew how wrong he was. Zitao. The guy who betrayed them stood in front of them. “Chanyeol, no!” But it was too late, the taller’s fists met Zitao face which surprised not only Zitao but also Baekhyun.  
Zitao did a step back and help his jaw in pain. He didn’t smile. He grinned, like the fucking psycho he was.  
“Not bad for a clumsy, stupid and victim fucking idiot”, Zitao said, spitting out a bit of blood. He kicked Chanyeol, in the face which made the taller fall to the ground. What neither Chanyeol or Baekhyun was, that Zitao secretly trained with the guards, or at least partly. Chanyeol jumped back to his feet to attack the other again, but he didn’t stand a slight chance. Zitao was more trained and faster than him, not particularly stronger, but that didn’t matter for now. Baekhyun could just stand there, watching Chanyeol fight against someone who couldn’t beat and who could probably kill him if he wanted to. But the idea of killing Zitao was stuck in his head, leaving no space for logical thoughts. Baekhyun heard voices, no screams and yelling. Guards? Revolutionary people? Other inmates? He didn’t know. All he knew was, that he had to stop Chanyeol, or Zitao.  
The smaller stepped a bit closer to the fighting scene and then it was him who heard a loud pang. He froze in his spot and closed his eyes in shock. He was too scared to open them. Suddenly something touched his shoulders. No, not something, someone.  
“Baekhyun? Baek, are you alright?”, a deep voice asked and slowly and with his body shivering in fear he opened his eyes and looked in to large brown eyes. He sighed in relieve. It wasn’t Zitao, but Chanyeol who looked at him.  
“What happened?”, Baekhyun stuttered. Chanyeol stepped aside to show Zitao, laying on the ground, not moving. “Is he dead?” The taller shook his head.  
“No, just unconscious. Hit his head to the wall”, he explained hardly breathing. “Come on, we need to get out of here!” But they weren’t allowed to just leave, as the door behind Chanyeol opened and three or four guards, Baekhyun couldn’t remember anymore it happened too fast, stood behind them. And, with no warning, they shot them, or mainly, they shot Chanyeol who still was before Baekhyun.

Chanyeol screamed in pain and held his back, where they shot him, but he ran as fast as he could; Baekhyun behind him. He tried to ignore the pain in his back and the weird feeling in his legs and his blurry vision. Suddenly he stopped, he heard voices again. But this time he heard them before him. He stood still, a mistake, a big mistake. Baekhyun was by his side, holding him.  
“Chanyeol, we have to carry on!” But Chanyeol couldn’t. His blurry vision became darker and darker, the feeling in his legs less and less. He lost consciousness and fell forward into someone’s arms. Was it Baekhyun? He wasn’t sure. Also, he didn’t really care.

Baekhyun let his pen go and stretched his arms above his head. He got up from his chair and left his tent in the revolutionary’s camp to meet with the others. It’s been a month since the incident in the prison and slowly he got used to live here. He made his way past some other tents to the tent with the big red cross on it. Yixing’s tent, the doctor.

“Good morning, Yixing”, Baekhyun greeted the other and smiled brightly at him.  
“Good morning, Baekhyun. Are you here to pick up their medicines?” The other nodded.  
“Yep, it’s not like they could do it themselves, but you know how lazy they are.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took the back from Yixing who just laughed. “Thanks, Yixing. Tell Greetings to Joonmyun from me, alright? Tell him to stop working too much, he needs a break!” With that he left the tent and went to the biggest tent in the camp.

“Good morning, everyone!” Baekhyun entered the tent with a bright smile and his attention went to a tall guy sitting in a wheelchair. He went to him and pecked his lips for a second. “Morning, Yeol. How are you doing today?”, he asked Chanyeol and gave him his medicine.  
“Thanks, Baek. I’m alright, Sehun was explaining what to do next again but we are waiting for Luhan again. You know him, he is always late.”

“Ey, Baekhyun, do you have Minseok’s meds?”, Jongdae asked and hugged Baekhyun from behind. Said person pushed the back into the other’s face.  
“Yes, I do. And next time go to Yixing yourself. He won’t bite you if you’re nice.”  
“I would, Baek, but you know he hates me. I was an idiot when we got here.”  
“You’re always an idiot, Jongdae”, said Minseok who was leaning against a desk, next to Sehun.  
“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Jongdae whined, took the back from Baekhyun and ran to Minseok.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. But you know Joonmyun. He never stops talking." Luhan entered the tent and rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, Baekhyun did you finish your book yet?" Baekhyun let his hand run through Chanyeol's hair and shook his head in as saying no.  
"Not yes, Luhan. But there's only one chapter missing to explain what happened at the camp and the earth, then we can publish it." Luhan nodded and sat down on the table between Sehun and Minseok.  
"Alright guys. There's another camp near yours, making the same things you did to support the war that is going on. Chanyeol, make sure everyone is ready to leave tomorrow, Baekhyun and Jongdae help Yixing with the people we'll bring back hurt. Minseok and Sehun, you'll with me. We'll start tomorrow to free the next camp."


	2. Baekhyun's book - Finale chapter

Final chapter  
You might be wondering: Why am I telling you all this? Well, there is a reason. The camp, or prison, how we called it is in fact a factory. We build things. A lot of things. But, no one really knew what we were building. Do you know why? Do you know how? Every prison, or let’s call them factory from now on, build another part to a weapon. A weapon to make war. To end lives. Why? Because there is a war. A big war going on. A war for food, land, money, power and fame. A war that included every country in the world, every religion, every race and every person. Except one island in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t small, not huge either. Around a million-people living there. 200.000 people as inmates. 300.000 as guards, maybe more, I’m not entirely sure. This makes 500.000 people in factories. Building all these weapons. The families, you may wonder? Dead. Mostly. And if they aren’t they’re poor or part of the revolution. The day I arrived at the camp I learned the truth from Sehun, who is in fact, Chanyeol’s brother, he didn’t die but escaped with Luhan and Joonmyun that day. I learned the truth about the war that was hold between people, men, with power and money and that killed innocent men, women and kids alike. I don’t know how long this will be going on. I hope not long. But maybe, this book can help to stop what is happening in the world and on our island. If we can stop the production at the factories, we can stop this war. Sehun told me that they fried around five factories by now, that means there are around ten lefts. It doesn’t matter. We can do this, we can end this more. The more factories we free, the more people we must fight against the next one. And to everyone who is reading this, maybe in thirty or forty years doesn’t matter, I hope the world changed. I hope it changed to a place where people live together in peace, a world where people talk to each other to clear misunderstandings. A world where even the smallest and poorest human has a right to fight against someone river and taller than him. A world where even human has the same rights. I may be not experience that world for long, or not at all, but I want that for the children that are about to be born and the children that are already on this world, suffering from war and hunger. To everyone who read this and spread it: Thank you. Also, thank you to Jongdae, my best friend. To Minseok, a great listener. To Sehun and Luhan, to Yixing and Joonmyun, who saved not only life but also the lives of many, many people. To Chanyeol, the love of my life, my lover, my friend and the partner that I’ll keep forever. Also, sorry to Kyungsoo and Jongin that we couldn’t save you before you had to leave this world. Thank you to everyone who read this.   
Byun Baekhyun, 20XX.


End file.
